Guidewires are typically used to navigate catheters. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0073141 describes a guidewire that assists with endovascular deployment. The guidewire has a J curve and atruamatic tip to prevent damage to tissue. Introducers can be used to straighten the tips of such guidewires. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,905 and 5,282,479 relate to a guidewire straightener and protective tube to introduce a catheter into a patient's blood vessel.
Transseptal introducer systems are typically used to introduce Brockenbrough needles or other puncture devices into the heart of a patient to perforate the intra-atrial septum. For example, a transseptal guidewire is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/875,365, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The transseptal guidewire differs from conventional guidewires at least in that it has a tip that is sharp enough to puncture the septum, thereby providing a puncture device. Although the transseptal guidewire represents an improvement over prior puncture devices, damage to the sharp tip of the transseptal guidewire could render it unsuitable for use or require the surgeon to apply extra force to puncture the intra-atrial septum. For example, the sharp tip of the transseptal guidewire may be inadvertently damaged as it is introduced into the lumen of a transseptal needle through a hub of the needle or may be difficult to introduce into the lumen of the transseptal needle.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus, system and method for introducing the sharp tip of a transseptal guidewire into a lumen of a transseptal needle while inhibiting damage to the sharp tip of the transseptal guidewire.